I Got a Girlfriend
by youdon'tunderstandineedpie
Summary: Susan 'Ria' Pierce and Tyler 'Gooz' Wood have been best friends since they were kids...now both are stationed at Pearl Harbor and a destined Japanese attack shall change their lives forever...will their frienship blossom to something more?Read & discover.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all,and welcome to my very first multi-chapter and first 'Pearl Harbor' fic!!! *applause* Now,this is definately an out-of-the-ordinary story. Gooz/OC He's my favorite and there are absolutely NO fics starring with the addition of an OC,it's more like a spin-off story based off of the origional plot the same characters,dialoge,and plot,but with the neccasary tweeks to suit the needs of my character. XD I hope you enjoy it!!!

*Prolouge*

Lexington,Kentucky.....June,1933 :

Fifteen year-old 'Gooz' Tyler Wood walked along the river,fishing pole in hand,toward the small ramshackle pier where he would spend the first afternoon of summer the pier came into view,he saw someone else sitting on the was a girl,dipping her bare feet in and out of the water,every now and then kicking it and spraying it out towards the open water.

_'Whoa,I guess I'm not the only one out and about today...,'_he he approached the sun-bleached pier,the girl turned had dark brown hair and her skin was already slightly tanned from the early summer freckles skattered across her nose and lightly on her what stood out most were her eyes;a bright oceany blue.

She wore a light yellow sundress with a burgundy sash tied around her waist.A pair of weathered white sandals sat next to her,along with a woven straw hat and a basket covered with a white linen cloth concealing it's contents.

"Hello,"she felt his mouth go dry.

"Hey,"he walked over to the edge of the pier and set down his fishing dipped his bare feet into the water and started to bait his felt like someone was watching turned his eyes to the girl and noticed her looking at him amusedly.

"So,are you going to introduce yourself?",she asked,chuckling.

"Sorry, name's Gooz Wood,"he held out his hand for her to shook it.

"Susan Pierce,"she looked down at their hands and noticed he was still shaking it."Can I please have my hand back now?"

"Oh,sorry about that,"said Gooz as he let go of her hand,with a small laugh as he returned to baiting his hook.A few minutes passed by and Susan tried striking up a conversation.

"So,what kind of name is 'Gooz',anyway?",Susan asked.

" least it's got some character,unlike your's...just plain 'Susan',"he said with a chuckle.

"Hey,my name is _not_ what's your _real_ name?,"she asked.

"Tyler,"he pondered for a second.

"Then I guess I shall call you....Ty!",she said with a light punch to his mocked pain and rubbed his arm,laughing.

"Now I need a more interesting name for you....,"Gooz put his hand under his chin and tried to look like he was thinking very laughed at this and gave him a shove.

"Come on already,"she said still turned to her.

"What's your middle name?",he asked.

" my was the first of our family to come here,"she thought again.

"I'll call you...Ria!,"he said,returning her light laughed and punched him back.

"So,_Ty_,how old are you,anyway?",asked Susan,returning to kicking the water.

",come 'bout you?",Gooz asked.

",come I seen you around before?",she replied and asked.

"Maybe....you know the Wood Crop-Dusting Comp'ny?",he asked her.

"Ohh....your father?",Susan nodded.

"Yep,best in I seen you around?",Gooz asked.

"Maybe...Pierce's Produce sound familiar?",asked Susan.

"Ahh,your family supplies the market and the general store...,"he said.

"That's right,you'll always find the freshest stuff at our place."

The friendly banter continued for several had long forgoten his fishing talked about their families,school, they got to the subject of hobbies...

"So,besides fishing and helping with your father's business,what else do you do?",Susan asked,retrieving two glass bottles of Pepsi from her basket.

"Well,I hate to toot my own horn,but I'm one heck of a guitar player,"Gooz replied.

"Ahh,a musician.I play, and violin,"she said."How about other than music?"

"Well...I - no,it's stupid,"he said,rubbing the back of his neck nervouslly.

"Come on tell me!I'm not one to judge,you can trust me...,"she told turned to her.

"Promise?",he asked,sticking out his took it.

"_Promise._And I _always_ keep my word,"she took a deep breath.

"I invent things..."

"That's brilliant!I wish I had creative have you made?",Susan asked.

"Oh,a few things...not that 't perfected any yet,but I'm gettin' there,"said Gooz."Besides,I'm sure you have some form of creativity..."Susan looked up into the branches from the nearby tree that were shading a word she reached into her baset and pulled out a sketchpad and handed it to took it and flipped the sketches and drawings were so good they looked like continued to flip through the pages of what he guessed were her family members and parents,along with animals and landscapes.

"Ria,these are amazing!,"he said,turning to her."You could sell these,make a profit for yourself..."

"Oh,I don't think they're good enough to ,I like to keep them to myself.I know,it's odd,but I've always been like that,"she said.

"Well,look at me!I don't want anybody to know that I invent older brothers would razz me about being some sory of amature Thomas Edison,or some crap like ...these are fantastic!I can't get over how good they are...,"he blushed.

"You're the first person I've let look at them,"she turned to her.

"Well then!",he proclaimed,"I think,that to honor this revelation and our new found friendship,I believe that you should draw _me_."

"Well,I think I will!",Susan said,"Come on!"She put her sandals and the two empty Pepsi bottles into her basket,stuck her sketchpad under her arm and grabbed Gooz's pulled him over to the nearby tree and sat him down."Okay,now stay right your head a little to the right."

"Like this?",he asked as he turned his head slightly to the right.

",stay just like that,"Susan sat down in front of him and opened her took out a long wooden box with 'SMP,' carved into the lid in loopy cursive took one out and settled her pad against her thighs and started sketching away.

The minutes went by and Susan was sketching she looked down to sketch,Gooz couldn't help but turnhis head to look at her.

'_She's concentrating so hard,'_he thought to whenever she looked up he would be back in place. _'She really is passionate about this.'_She continued sketching and changing pencils and looking up at him.

She continued drawing until a little while later and she breathed a heavvy sigh.

"Finished,"she walked over to her on his knees and sat down next to her looking at the picture.

"Oh my Jesus...",he looked exactly like felt like he could feel the texture of the tree bark and the the heat of the sun shining through the above tree branches,breathe in the scent of the flowers...

"Do you like it?",Susan turned and looked at stared into her didn't say anything,but just looped his arms around her neck and gave her the tightest hug she'd ever had.

Susan just looked straight ahead behind his shoulder,and slowly grabbed him around the waist and returned the hug,just as tight,leaning her head on his stayed like that for a while until they heard someone clear their split apart quickly,both blushing stood two boys,older than both of was very tall,about five-foot six or had a light short-sleeved collared shirt unbuttoned,showing his tanned chest and a pair of rolled up,dusty other was a few inches shorter than his companion,wearing a pair of dusty were barefoot and had the same dark blondish brown hair as Gooz,but with brownish green the kind,warm brown Susan happened to like very had matching devious smirks.

"Seems you got yo'self in a predic'ment,brothah...",drawled the tall stood up and walked over to him.

"What I got myself in is none of your business,_Julian_,"he said looking at his brother.

"Of course it is,"interviened the other."We're your older brothahs and therefo' have the rght to stick our noses into yo' business."They turned to Susan,who had stood up after Gooz walked over to them.

"So who's this?",asked walked over to Susan,who stood her ground,looking at him.

"She's my friend,"Gooz said through gritted teeth.

"Huh,you hear that,Francis?Our baby brothah's got 'imself a girlfriend..."

"Aww,ain't that sweet?",said Francis walking over to Susan as well.

"So,miss,what's yo' name?",asked Julian,laying his arm over her tensed on the spot.

" Pierce,"Susan replied.

"Well Miss Susan,_I_ am Julian Wood,"he said,kissing her clenched his fists."Older brothah of yo' little boyfriend over years 'is senior,an' he got a dame before ,Francis,he beat us both to the post!Ha!"

"If I may _Mr. _Wood,and I use that term loosely,your brother does _not_ have himself in a predicament,is _not_ my boyfriend,and I am _not _a _dame_...",she removed his arm from her shoulders and whistled.

"You so' got yo'self a fiesty one,bro,"said Francis,elbowing Gooz in the pushed him away.

"Now now,little brothah,don't get physical over nothin',"said Julian,walking over to Gooz."Anyways,Momma says to come home for made chicken 'n dumplin's since _you _decided to not come home early with the catfish you were s'posed to be catchin',"

"Fine.I'll be there in a few minutes,I'll catch up with ya,"Gooz brothers turned and started walking away hooting and hollering all the turned to Susan and sighed.

"I'm so sorry about that, jackasses are always razzin' me."

"It's fine,I didn't know you had it that bad,I don't have any brothers or sisters..",she replied placing her hand on his placed his hand over it.

"It's 're just tryin' to embarass me..."Susan smiled at him."Well I guess  
I have to be goin'."

"Yeah,its gettin' kind of late.I should head ,I'll see you around,Tyler Wood,"she said shaking his smiled down at her and looked at the folded piece of paper in quickly unfolded it and saw that it was the ran to catch up with her.

"Ria!Wait!",Gooz called when he was behind her,grabbing her arm turned to face him.

"What is it?",she asked.

"Will you be back here tomorrow?"Susan looked up at him,a suprised yet happy expression on her face.

"I'll be here"

"Good,"he replied,and started walking off in the opposite direction.

"You know what?I think this si the start of a beautiful friendship!"she called after his retreating turned and gave a short wave and a smile.

"I sure hope it is..."

A/N:Well, I hope you liked the first chappie! Please give it a chance!!*puppy dog eyes* Cookies to anyone who reviews!

~Sue


	2. Then and Now and Newbies

A/N:Thank you to my lovely reviewer Jill for supporting me and inspiring me to post the second chappie! 33 Here's the first REAL chapter for you,hope you enjoy!!

Eight years later....

Pearl Harbor Airbase:Oahu,Hawaii,1941

The years had passed and Susan and Gooz became fast friends,best friends in enjoyed eachothers' company almost everyday and before either of them knew it they graduated high school and were ready to break away from their small 's father had passed in 1935 and he had taken over the business,which was unwanted by his 's parents had died in a barn fire and she had been living on her own for 5 Gooz's pleads,she wouldn't burden his family with her residence in the Wood household.

All of his flying had inspired Gooz to join the Army to work on their fighter ,who had taken to mechanics from all of her free time spent with Gooz and her Uncle Arthur's he told her he was joining,she told him not without her he wasn',of course had been apprehensive to allow her to put herself in that situation,but Sue had told him she couldn't get into any danger in an 'd joined together and were shipped to Pearl Harbor in 'd become fast friends with the airfield's manager,Earl had been razzed by the men of the outfit at first,but with Earl's help,they soon saw as one of the guys.

Joey was a funny little thing to was very knowledgable and his wise cracks always made her laugh.

Anthony was even worse than Joey,his wise cracks were even worse and his sexual and flirtacious comments always got to Sue,which was physically apparant now that he had a tiny scar on his forehead from the first day he and Sue had worked involeved something along the lines of her chest,his hands,and a flung still had their fights,but actually,Anthony was quite protective of Sue,which suprised everyone.

Earl was Sue's reminded her so much of her father from his looks to his personality to his work she had come walking down that runway with Gooz,she was Earl's then and helping her get along with the guys,he had taken her under his wing and even gave her his small house by the had cried hysterically when he had handed her the told him over and over that she couldn't possibly take it from him,but he told her he didn't trust "those losy pervs" in the barracks with her in was very happy to have a father again.

They all enjoyed eachother's company whether it was swimming and surfing down by the beach only a short walk from the hangar right by Sue's cottage,or drinking and dancing at the local bar,the Hula-La.

Now,two years later after coming to Hawaii,they were all close as ever and to the others' unknowing,Sue and Gooz were both secretly falling for wanted to admit it but the guys knew better.

But you know what they say,all is fair in love and war...

Sue was working on the engine of a plane that Tommy was painting a crude-looking blonde nurse on the side knew Earl didn't appreciate "that kind" of art,and it was audiablly evident when she heard him walk up to Tommy in his moody demeanor.

"You know ,you're not supposed to be painting _titties _on the side of my airplanes. And if you do, don't make 'em _lopsided _,"said Earl.

"They _were_ lopsided, Earl, "said Gooz ,concentrating on his continued.

"Besides, we all know that Sue is the only _real_ artist here."

"Aww, Earl you're makin' me blush, "said Susan, fluttering her eyelashes at Earl. Meanwhile, Joe was flipping through a book on surfing.

"Look ,it says right here:'Never ride waves amongst rocks or submerged pilings.'See, it says you shouldn't do that, "said Joe.

"Well, how are you gonna know that they're submerged if they're submerged? ,"retorted Gooz.

Earl walked over to Gooz who was still concentrating on his surfboard."Gooz,what in the hell are you doing?",he asked.

"He's tryin' to fix his surfboard thing. He and Sue keep takin' chunks off their noses on the rocks,"replied Joe.

"Thought I'd come in on my day off and work on my new invention, "said Gooz."The Gooz Cruise Fin. I'm gonna be a rich fella, every surfboard in the nation's gonna need one."

"Don't you mean, '_We,' _are going to be rich, "intergected Susan."After all it is _my_ concept art, "she said ,showing him the page in her little sketchpad with the fin's designfrom the wing of the plane she was now lounging on.."If it wasn't for my design you'd still be at your drawin' board ,buried under a mountain of crumbled up pieces of paper..."

"I know ,I know ,I'm sorry ,Ria," he said with a charming smile. Sue didn't buy it.

"You _know _that doesn't work on me, Ty," she said."I'm no gullible nurse."

"Yeah. And anyway, "said Earl ,turning back to Gooz, "You're gonna need a broom."In the distance ,they saw a group of men in dress uniforms approaching.

"Check out these new recruits, "said Joe, amusment in his voice. They walked up in front of the group .Sue stood next to Gooz and crossed her arms ,leaning against him. The soldier in the front set down his bag.

"Hi, "he said.

"Alo-HA, "replied Earl, giving them a casual salute.

"Ya'll pilots? ," he drawled. Everyone in the group turned to Gooz.

Gooz replied, "We're workin' on it. There's a lot of switches an' stuff."Susan punched him in the arm."Ow! Ria, what the hell?"

"Be nice to our guests, _darling_," said Susan, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Gooz shook his head and turned back to the new guy, chuckling.

"Pride of the Pacific, "he said.

"Who are you?", asked Earl.

"Terrors of the Skies, "he replied."Walker ,Danny Walker."Gooz stuck out his hand for him to shake.

" Gooz Wood."Danny turned to Sue, a suprised look crossed his face.

"Pilot?",he asked.

"Nope,but I can fly,"she replied.

"Nurse?"

"Oh, never. I can barely stick on a bandage without screwin' up,"she said, laughing."Plane and weapons repairs. They didn't know where else to stick a woman who wasn't a nurse and couldn't type to save her life. So I told 'em that I was a mechanic for my uncle back in Kentucky and they stuck me here with these rejects," she said , casting her arm off in the direction of her friends." Susan Pierce, call me Sue," she said ,sticking out her hand. Danny shook it, but he still couldn't help being suprised at the callouses on her seemingly soft hands.

Danny nodded to Gooz.

"Sharp. I like that. She yours ? ,"he asked, amusement in his voice. Gooz went a bright red ,shooting from his ears down to his neck. Sue blushed a bright pink, making her freckles stand out.

Gooz stammered,"Uh-uh,um,I-I,we",looking from Danny to Sue and back guys couldn't help but snicker at this.

"Who asked you?!",hollered Susan, aggravated, to her snickering friends.

"Don't pay any attention to those jerks, Ria, "Gooz said trying to sound sincere, leading her away from the group of men who were now conversing with the group of new pilots.

"I know but still...They can't get over the fact that a girl is your best friend. And I hate the way some of them snicker behind our backs or talk to you askin' what you've tried on me. They should know that even if we were seeing each other that you're not that kind of man...."

"You know that's how they are. You can't let 'em get to ya ,they know your temper and they make a game out of it. You should here me sometimes in the barracks , yellin' at 'em.....that makes it even funnier for 'em."

A few minutes passed and they had wandered away and were heading towards the beach behind the hangar. Sue tinted a light pink at what she was about to say, but stopped herself. It could wait.

They walked along the sand for a while and noticed the sun was setting.

"Come on, let's head back. We'll get the guys and treat the newbies at the Hula-La," he said.

"Good idea," said Sue, smiling .She could really use a drink. Not that she was a heavy drinker or anything , she just liked to see the guys' faces when she drank them under the table and had not one piece of evidence of a hangover the next day.

"May I have your arm, m'lady?,"Gooz asked ,in a faulty British accent, bowing to her. Susan laughed loudly.

"Why most certainly,good sir, I would be honored, "she replied. Looping her arm with his as they continued on back to the airfield.

'It's the things like this that he does that make people think we're a couple, 'Susan thought to herself .She unconsciously smiled.' I guess there's nothing wrong with that.' She turned to look up at Gooz, who was a good foot and a half taller than her. He looked down and smiled at her.' Yep, there's nothing wrong with that at all.'

"Hey,Ria?",Gooz asked.

"Yeah?",asked Susan,looking up at Gooz.

"Do you ever wonder if-"but he was cut off by the shouts of the guys approaching them,yelling something about going to the Hula-La.

" were you saying,Ty?"

"It's nothing."

"No tell me!"

"Forget now at could wait...I think,"said Gooz,whispering the last part.

"Well,if you're sure,"she said,and they continued on their way with the rest of their group to the bar,laughing and talking along the way.

Hope you liked the first real we're following the story line!*does happy dance*

I'll post the next chapter later on next week,because thanks to the marvelous weather and my crumby school,I now have a severe case of for the Board of Ed.!!

Reviews and soup will make me feel better,so please help!Flames,kudos,I'LL TAKE ANYTHING!!

E~SMG~3


	3. Believe It

**A/N: ***dodges thrown tomatoes* I'm so,so,so sorry for not updating! OMG, its almost a year! T_T Between being sick, my mom in the hospital, holidays, projects, school, and whatever else, I've just found some time to write! But never to fear (hopefully) this chapter will sooth you savage beasts!LOL...So, without further ado, chapter 3! BTW, I totally forgot that Anthony was one of the guys that came along with Danny in the last chappie...oh well! XD

It had taken Gooz a while to get used to the new guys around the airfield. He liked Red, he was pretty cool. Shy, stuttering, but all-around good. Sue adored him, she said he was such a was nervous about this at first, but noticed Red had his eye on one of Sue's nurse friends, Betty, which she was excited about.

Danny on the other hand was, well a handful. He said he had a friend named Rafe who was in the RAF in England. Sue was a good comfort for him...Danny missed him really bad. Gooz tried to talk to Danny about Susan but he always had an excuse that he had to flee somewhere.

Sue walked along the runway of the airfield toward the gym near the barracks. It was Sunday and she knew Gooz always liked to workout on Sundays since they didn't have much work. She heard the tell-tale sound of boxing gloves against a punching bag and opened the door, letting the balmy Oahu breeze into the small room.

"Hey, Ty,"Sue said walking over to him. She tried to keep her eyes on his face and not his sweat-gleaming chest. Gooz looked up from his punching and smiled.

"Hey, 's it goin'?"he asked, taking off his gloves as he drank from his canteen.

"Good. Knew you'd be in here, wanted to talk to you." Gooz looked at her questioningly.

"About what?"Sue sat on the desk and looked straight at Gooz.

"There's nothing going on between me and Danny. I know you've been worried about that and I just wanted to put your mind to rest. He's goin' through a tough time, what with Rafe in England, half-way around the world from him, not knowing if he's dead or alive, especially since the damn mail takes a month to get here. And since he lied to Danny, saying he was assigned when he really voulenteered...I think that makes it worse. He just needs someone to talk to, you know that." She looked down and started toying with her St. Jude medal...her mother's.

Gooz did know that. When Sue's parents had died in the barn fire the only one that she would talk to or even let near her was Gooz. Sometimes they didn't even talk. They just sat there on her bed or on the couch in silence. When she finally broke down, they were sitting on the couch. Sue just randomlly stood up and walked over to the piano and started playing. Half-way through the song she burst into tears and they spent 2 hours on the floor, her in Gooz's lap cryning her eyes out.

But, memories aside, he was taken aback at what she had said. Did she know that her and Danny's friendship had been bothering him? Seriously, he felt for the guy with his friend in Europe and whatnot, but he felt that Sue was his and wasn't allowed to be anyone else's...wait, what?

Sue walked over to him and took his hands in her's.

"I just want you to know that no matter who comes and goes into my life, you'll always be there..."

Gooz didn't know what to say. What did she mean? What should he do? He stared down at her. Her saphire eyes, her sunny skin with those freckles that made him melt, that adorable pearly smile that made him grin like an idiot...he knew what to do.

And with that he lent down and kissed her.

It was slow, yet passionate. Full of mixed emotions: amazment, suprise, wonder, longing...love.

Gooz seperated their lips and opened his eyes. Sue, lids still half-closed gasped. She slowly opened them and looked up at him. Both hearts fluttering they just looked at eachother for who knows how long. Gooz spoke.

"And you'll always be in mine..."

Sue couldn't believe it. Now it was her turn to speak.

"Would you call me crazy...if I said that I love you?"

Gooz looked at her for a moment and started laughing.

"Well, you most certainly are crazy...but that's what I love about you,"he said, still chuckling slightly, up to the last part. Sue blushed.

"Hey, takes a psycho to know a psycho," she said., wrapping her arms around Gooz's middle, not caring about the sweat. Gooz put his chin on top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes and sighed, taking in her scent: the ocean, the hibiscus she grew in her yard, coffee, and motor oil. And Gooz had never smelt anything so wonderful.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this?"he asked, his voice barely a whisper. He felt Sue shift as she looked up at him and take his face in her hands.

"You don't have to wait anymore,"she whispered, grinning widely. She started laughing, "I can't believe it." Gooz smiled, "Well, I hope you believe it. Because if this is a dream I never want to wake up...", and kissed her again.

A/N: I know its short, but what I'm planning next has to wait for its own chappie. Again, I'm so sorry about the lengthly wait. But, life happens...what can you do? I think between the looming fact that its been almost a year, suprising reviews and watch alerts from new readers ( I love you all), and the relief of getting college applications done just made me want to write :) I'll update as soon as I can, I have a week off for Regents, so hopefully you won't have to wait long.

E~SMG~3


End file.
